Why can't you remember?
by aquabanian
Summary: After a big battle, eaglebones goes into a coma, this takes place a few months later when he wakes up, unable to remember who he is, or who the aquabats are.
1. Chapter 1

You finally awaken; it's been a long time. Eyes opening slowly, trying to actually see is the real challenge; there's a crusty goop build up. You raise a hand to wipe it away from your eyes, but the only thing that meets your face is a bandage. You drop it down to its original place. _That's not mine!_ You blink furiously until you can see. You're in a hospital room; that much is true, but where? You look around; it's typical, white walls, pale aqua privacy curtains, etcetera.

You try and think and piece things together, but nothing comes. You think, about who you are, but you can't remember. You look around the room in a panic trying to find something to remember. Nothing clicks, a droopy bouquet, and some old get well cards; Are there no personal items?

Your heart jumps when you finally notice a man sleeping in the guest chair, mouth hung open as if he were drooling, but his chin still dry. _Who are you? _He had wild brown bed head hair, and thick brows, he wore a wrinkly navy blue hoodie, tattered cargo pants, and slip-on skate shoes.

You clear your throat and wetten it with your saliva. "Hello?" the strange man doesn't shift. You try again, with more volume, "Hello!" It was less of a question now, and more of a frantic call for help. "Please." You whisper to yourself. The man sits up and squints his eyes tiredly, scratching his head and yawning. Now his eyes, more open, deep blue and tired, look at you. He stares at you, eyes widening slowly, you're not sure if he's gaping at you in horror or surprise, until a smile spreads across his face, "Oh my god" he whispers as he reaches to hug you, "Oh my god," He whispers again mid-hug.

You know, as he pulls away, that he's a close friend. You don't know if he's family, a friend, or something more. You clear your throat, and say "Hello". He's crying, and his smile is the sort where his top lip is tucked in, because he's trying _not _to cry. You open your mouth to tell him _I don't remember who you are, _but a nurse walks in, she looks at you, her face morphs into the same gaping expression as the man had earlier, "Gotta get the doc!" she says, running out of the room.

You and the man wait in silence for the doctor to come. He's holding your free hand, it's making you uncomfortable, you don't tell him, because don't know who he is. He is no threat, that's for sure, just a tired man who obviously cares some. The doctor finally walks in, white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, his gray hairline receding. "Well I be darned," he says, "I didn't believe the nurse when she told me, but there you are!"

"Excuse me?" is all you say. He chuckles, "You were in a coma, we didn't think you'd wake up!" he keeps laughing, but you just sit there horrified. _A coma? Who am I? What happened? _You clear your throat. "Ah," the doc says, "We should run some tests, you know, to check for any physical or mental damage this could have caused, comas are dangerous. You're one lucky fella." He's smiling like some creature on a cereal box, the ones meant to look at you, but instead stare into your soul.

The stethoscope he holds to your chest is cold and unfamiliar, you don't like this doctor, he's not serious enough, you don't know who you are, and he's joking around. "Good heart beat." He mumbles, "a bit fast but that's normal." He takes your blood pressure, "Good, good, normal for this situation." You clench your fist, you'd clench the other one but you're not going to risk it, another thing you don't know. _What happened to my hand?_

"How about we take you out to the scale?" he doesn't wait for a response, he just guides you out of bed and out the door, he motions for the man in the room to sit back down and wait. You follow the man down the hall, you're stumbling a lot, your legs feel weak, he's pulling your IV stand, it's got a squeaky wheel, you hold onto that noise, walking down the hall, clicking your tongue rhythmically to it. "Step on here." He points to a big medical scale, "don't move." You get on and open your mouth to ask him something, "Do you—" He cuts you off with a sharp shush, "Don't Move!" you close your mouth trying to stand still, legs together, without falling over. He fiddles around with the weights on top, "90 pounds…" he says, "You weren't much higher than that when you came in." he stops to scratch his chin, "You need to gain weight, not much, you have a smaller build, and your bones, they're very low density and weak."

You look at him, you're confused. "Our first concern is checking that brain of yours out, then we need to focus on your bone problem, it's probably why you got such bad injuries." He sighs, you remain shut up, "I'll be honest with you, with bones like that you _should _have died, you were so broken, you weren't supposed to recover, I don't get it, you have remarkable healing capabilities, but you can't so much as, build proper bones."

"What's happened to me?" you ask. He looks at you, "don't remember the accident, eh? You—" you cut him off, "Doc, I don't remember _anything._" His face doesn't change, "Tell me your name."

"I don't know."

"Your name, think."

You think of a common male name, "Stephen."

"No, did you try?" he asks.

"No," you say, "I don't know, I've been trying since I woke up."

"Try again." he says.

"I DON'T KNOW!" you shout. You feel tears form in your eyes, you breathe deeply.

He doesn't get angry; you know he's trying to help. He brings you back to your room, "wait here, I need to make a phone call." You drag the squeaky IV cart over to your bed and sit down. "Hi." says the man, still waiting in the hard chair. "Who am I?" you ask. The man chuckles, showing that one of his front teeth is black, "Hah, the raddest person ever! Well second after me!" His enthusiasm annoys you, "Really. Who am I?" you stare at him, "I don't remember who I am, I don't remember anything. Please." You try and keep a straight face but you feel the heat from it, the pain obviously shows. "Eaglebones…" the man whispers, "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

You sit impatiently on the hospital bed, you don't have the IV anymore, just a bandage where it used to be. The tests should be back soon, cat scans, MRI's you name it. You're trying not to look over your shoulder because the man is just sitting there staring. He'd done his crying.

"You never told me who you are." You say to him, "And no one has really said who I am either."He comes to sit next to you, "You might think I'm nuts." He says quietly, "We aren't , well, _typical_ dudes." You tell him to go on.

"Well, I'm The MC Bat Commander." You look at him, he _is _nuts! "Don't play games with me." You say, "I might not remember you, but I'm not stupid." The man groans, "That is who I am, we are in a band together, and we're super heroes." You are getting angry, you have amnesia, and he's trying to mess you up. "STOP IT!" you yell. "You're NOT a super hero, and neither am I!"

The man puts his hands into fists. "Your name is Eaglebones Falconhawk!" he continues calmly, "You can see things beyond the surface of reality, like a magic bird you call the Dude, you play wicked guitar, and you have the bones of a bird!" he's raising his voice, "Your brother's name is Eagleclaw, he looks even more like a bird, and he's evil!" You stand up and walk to the corner of the room, "Stop playing games with me!" you yell through tears, "I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I don't _want _to know!" but the man doesn't stop, "Crash is our bass player, and he can grow HUGE! And there's Jimmy! He's a robot, he plays keyboard and saxophone! I'M NOT LYING!" You break down sobbing, "And me," he says, "I'm the singer."

You have yourself slid down the corner wall, knees brought up to your chest, you don't think you've ever felt so alone, and neglected. The man was sitting back in the chair, his hands in his lap. "Here's something to think about," the man sings to himself, "When things, go wrong all the time, bad luck can change like that high tide." You want him to shut up but you don't dare talk to him again, he continues, "Bad things can soon turn out alright." He starts to cry, but keeps on singing, mumbling. You're not sure what he's singing, but you make out: "It's alright to say hello, goodnight." And with those words, you know that you can trust this man, and maybe he's not lying after all.

The doctor knocks on the door and then comes in. "Hello!" he trills, "Eaglebones?" You groan and get up from your corner, "Hi," you say, "so?" The doctor knocks on his clip board and says, "there isn't significant brain damage, your amnesia is temporary, over the next few weeks it should come back slowly." He looks happy, but you aren't, you don't know where you're going to go. "So what now?" you say. The doctor smiles, a physical to ensure there isn't any physical damage, then you can go home!" _Home? Where the hell is home? _ "I'm sorry, but I don't know where that is." The doctor opens his mouth to talk, but the man behind you speaks up, "You live with me and the guys." You sigh, no use arguing. You smile at him awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

You're not surprised when a yellow taxi comes to pick you and "The MC Bat Commander" up. When it drives you away from the hospital you feel as if you're being thrust into something great.

"So where are we going?" you say, "You said something about tiny burgers?" the man chuckles at you, "That's where the Battletram is parked, it's been there since the…battle." You sense something else in his voice, his incompleteness. He gets his wallet out to find money for the cab driver, you turn to look out the window. "How long has it been?" you ask, looking at the sky. He shrugs, "a few months ." he chokes, "I'm glad you're okay." You begin to think something else happened during that "battle".

You ride the rest of the way in silence, watching the sky, and thinking about everything, anything, you can remember, nothing coming to you in the 20 minute drive.

When you arrive you say, "It's been a few months, was it just coincidence you were there when I woke up? Or were you there a lot?" He doesn't answer you, he just shrugs as he hands money to the cab driver and gets out. You follow him out. "So the Battletram? What's that?" you don't see anything but a burger joint and some cars, nothing special. He's smiling, and walking to the back of the building, you following as fast as you can despite your weak legs.

You don't know why you were hardly affected by the coma, the doctor said you shouldn't have woken up, and you didn't have any physical problems, "You heal like no human I've ever seen." He had said.

When you round the corner of the Tiny Burger place, you see it. "Woah." It's beaten up and dented, it's a giant van. It's black silver and blue, with a weird logo on the side, _okay I'm pretty sure there's truth in his story now._ The MC Bat commander stands in front of it hands on his hips. "Here she is." He says, trying to sound enthusiastic, "Come in." You don't move, "wait," you say, "What do I call you?" He smiles, "You can call me the Commander."

The Battletram interior is decorated much the same, the walls bearing designs like the outside. "Do you want a tour, or do you need to use the bathroom or anything?" the commander says, you shake your head, "show me around."

He shows you a room with 4 bunks, "This is the bedroom." You look at the beds, two are made up perfect, and two are messed up. He points to one in the bottom left corner of the set up, "This one's yours. Let's check everything else out." He leads you to a big room, "Here's the main room." It's got a big table in it, a giant screen, and a bunch of neat computer things. In the back a counter with some bar stools, and a booth in the corner. "Lot's of computer things," you say, "Cool." He shows you a laboratory next, "Jimmy's Lab" he calls it. And the cockpit, which was, well, a cockpit.

"I could use the washroom now." You say, he guides you through the halls, past all the mechanical doors you liked so much earlier, and to the bathroom, "There, I'm going to go find the guys." You nod and go inside. You don't really need to pee, you just go up to the mirror and look at yourself, for the first time.

You don't expect what you see. You had already figured out that you had long hair, but you got a better look now. Long dark brown curls, your face is long, with a narrow chin. You look closer, round brown eyes, a long straight nose. You shrug, you're not bad, but you might have to do something about that hair. You stand back a few feet to look at yourself, the t shirt they gave you was too big, you were super scrawny, "I need to eat something." You tell the man in the mirror, "And get some clothes that fit."

When you're done looking yourself over, you wet your face and brush your hair back, it's not greasy, which tells you someone was washing you, while you were out, you shake away the thought. Just to be realistic, you flush the toilet and run the tap again, and then leave.

You don't know where to go so you walk down to the main room and sit in one of the chairs, your stomach rumbles, solid food would be nice, you wait.

A few minutes pass then a man you haven't seen before walks in. He's eating a banana and he goes to a mini-fridge in the back to retrieve a glass of chocolate milk, when he turns around he looks at you, "Oh hey-" his eyes widen, "EAGLEBONES!" he's screaming happily, he runs up to you and picks you up hugging you, he's a big guy, his tight embrace is hurting you, "Hi" you breath out. He finally sets you down, "You're back!" he picks me up to hug me again, right as the commander and another guy come in.

"Crash! No!" says the unknown, "He doesn't know who you are!" The commander must have told him, the weird man runs up to the guy holding onto you, Crash. He grabs you and sets you down. The two of them are wearing the weirdest clothes you've ever seen. "Hi" you say, your eyes wide, showing your confusion. The commander steps in, he points at the bigger guy, "That's Crash he plays bass." Crash looks at the commander, he's red in the face, of course he knows me! It's Eaglebones!" The man who saved you, walks up to him, "No Crash, he's got amnesia." Crash scratches his head, "Ambrosia? What's that?" you pipe up, "Amnesia. I don't remember anything." Crash looks at his feet, "Oh." The commander breaks the silence, "This other guy is Jimmy the Robot. He plays keys and sax."

"Is he a real robot?" you say. Jimmy looks at you, "Yup, his eyes glow." You step back in surprise, "Woah." The four of you talk for a few minutes, about the band, your songs, tours. You finally ask, "So no drummer?" everything goes silent, until Jimmy looks at the commander, whom then nods.

"Our drummers name was Ricky." Says Jimmy. You look at all of them, "Did you kick him out?" The commander's eyes go red, and wet, "No," he says, "Ricky's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

After the news was broken tears had been shed, and you couldn't figure out why you felt so affected by this death, especially since you didn't know who Ricky was. You were sitting together in silence at the table in the main room, when someone finally spoke it made you jump, this whole day made you on end. "Who's up for tiny burgers?" the commander had said, "Eaglebones needs to eat, and so do I." he chuckled awkwardly. The others have fake enthusiasm, you know it's probably because of the mood, or the fact that they've probably been eating it every day since the battle. You don't dare ask about the battle, not in front of anyone but the robot; it's a touchy subject even though you feel you deserve to know.

As you get up to leave the commander stops you, "Uh, you gotta put your uniform on, and well, so do I." _is that what those weird clothes were? _You sigh, "For dinner?" he laughs, "Oh for everything, we only wear, well, _typical, _clothing in places that get mad at us, like the hospital, we always need to be ready to battle!" He gets up and you follow him to the bedroom, he opens a closet and hands you a few things: A blue shirt on hanger, it has a big "A" in a circle on the front. A pair of black shorts. A strange silver helmet, "Anti-negativity!" he says. A black pair of goggles, and some black shoes.

"Put these on," the commander says, "Can't be caught in that t-shirt!" you glare at him, but you won't argue, you're tired of emotions for the day. You stand in the corner of the room facing the wall, "So what kind of things do you fight?" you say over your shoulder, "These costumes are pretty weird." You hear him grunt as he puts something on, "Uniforms," he corrects, "and we fight whatever evil we need to." You think, you're a part of this, and you're glad that you are a part of something at all, waking up alone, and finding friends was a great gift, even though you've had them for a long time. However ridiculous they are, you feel an intense connection. A good one.

You put the shirt on; It's tight and has a high neck you struggle to get the numb bandaged hand through in moderate success. The shirt is not your first choice, but it makes you look less scrawny than the t shirt. You put the shoes, and shorts on, "How do I look?" you ask the commander. He turns around to you, he's got his uniform all on, and half a moustache drawn on, so you say "What's with the-" he cuts you off, "You gotta wear all of it bronio." He turns back to a mirror to finish applying the stache. You sigh and put on the helmet and goggles. The commander hands you a weird looking belt, with the same logo as on the outside of the Battletram. You put it on, "Ready?" asks the commander. You smile at him, "Ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

When you get served at the Tiny Burgers, you figure out where they get their name. They're really tiny burgers, like sliders, but even smaller. You take a bite, "These aren't half bad." You say, "refreshing." Crash groans, "Not when it's all you ever have." The commander shushes him, "Feel free to walk somewhere else to get food, we've discussed it's up to you where you eat, but we aren't _driving _the tram anywhere." Crash lowers his head. You know something is up, but you don't ask, you just want things to be calm for a while. "You could have at least picked a better place to park forever." Crash mumbles. "You know VERY well why I chose to park here, and don't think I didn't take YOUR needs into account either!" The commander cries out, and slams his fists on the table. The bang makes you jump, and the commander looks at you, sighs, and then gets up and walks out.

You keep eating quietly with the other two. "It's okay," says Crash, "he's nuts." You look up just as Jimmy jabs him in the shoulder with his elbow, "Crash we've talked about this, he's not nuts, he's mentally unstable." Jimmy whispers to Crash. Crash replies, "There's another hospital down town with like ten restaurants there, and a grocery store." Jimmy sighs, "Crash you know why he chose the other one, and this is the closest place to it with food, you know all of this, don't stir it up, especially in front of you know who."

You just sit eating pretending to read a menu, pretending to not have heard their conversation just across the table. They must think you are stupid. You stand up, "I'm just going to go to the washroom." they nod their heads and go back to eating. You don't get weird stares on your way to the bathroom, it surprises you because the clothes you are wearing are ridiculous. When you look in the mirror you surprise yourself, you aren't used to what you look like quite yet. You walk over to a urinal to relieve yourself, but before you can undo your shorts you hear the door open, it's Jimmy. You sense the dark mood, you attempt to lighten it, "Robots pee too?" you ask chuckling forcefully, Jimmy doesn't say anything. You decide to ask about it, "I heard your conversation, what was that about?" Jimmy walks over to the mirror, "I figured you heard, that's why I'm here." He adjusted his goggles, "The battle where we lost Ricky, and nearly lost you really affected the commander. He blames himself, for all of it, especially Ricky, and when I noticed the ongoing depression, I sent him to a doctor, he's been doing therapy every day since, they allow him to sleep here sometimes, but," the Robot pauses and looks into a corner, "he's on suicide watch, so Crash is going to find him right now. I don't know if he ever—would—well, I still can't trust that." You walk over to jimmy and hold his hand, "Don't worry," you say, "You can tell me anything, I think I can handle anything now, with all the crap I've dealt with recently." Jimmy looks at you, "As Crash had said, there was a better hospital to park near for while he's doing the therapy, but he chose the one he chose, not for its convenience, but because you were there, and he got to see you all the time. You know he really feels responsible for us as the leader, no matter how irresponsible he seemed before the incident."

Jimmy the Robot must have had a tendency to talk on and on, because you are having trouble absorbing the information you thought you could before. You know the commander is a sensitive man, and you can see a lot of pent up anger, but you never thought he was in so much need.

"He went there because of me?" you ask, Jimmy nods and leaves the washroom. That simple nod makes you think you've never felt so loved by another. You finish up your business thinking, _that was so intense. _Then you wonder why he hasn't told you everything, _could anything be more private than what he's already said? Why can't they drive the Battletram? _The questions ache in your head, so much to absorb. "I need to go lie down," you say to no one.

You leave the bathroom in a haze, your mind pulling in a hundred different directions, Crash and Jimmy are still at the table, Crash is telling him that the Commander is fine, just gone to bed. They look at you, you in obvious distress. "I'm gonna go lie down." You say, "I'll eat this later." You grab your food and stick it in the brown paper bag it came in. The two of them look at you, "Are you okay?" asks Crash, "You look like you're gonna—" you don't hear the rest because you black out.

_The flashing of the lights, red to black, red to black. Gazing out the window to see, a face, lit up like a deer in headlight, screaming in the night, he tries to run. Everything turns upside down, should have worn a seatbelt._

"Eaglebones, eaglebones." A soft voice says, "Are you okay?" you open your eyes, staring up at two worried faces, "Mmm?" you feel a rush of blood coming to your head as you sit up, "What happened?" Jimmy stops you from getting up any further, "You fainted, it was only for 30 seconds or so, we should take you to the doctor." You get up and wave his hands away, "I'm fine." You say, though you're not really sure if you are. Jimmy puts an arm around your back and walks you out of the restaurant, Crash following behind holding your doggy bag. Jimmy talks to you in a soothing voice, "Let's get you laid down." You walk together, you let him hold you up. You keep thinking about the dream you just had, it'd pierced into your consciousness so suddenly, you don't tell anyone this of course, _it's was just a weird dream._

You get into your bunk, soft sheets, and pillows. "Ya know," you say to Jimmy as he tucks you in, "I just woke up from sleeping for months, and I'm more tired than I think I've ever been." He nods at you, you pull the blankets up to your chin. You hear the snoring from above, the commander. There are still a lot of things you don't know, some of them scary, some of them probably embarrassing, but none of them matter right now, because right now you know you're in a good place. You let yourself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
